Mistakes Made
by fanfic1975
Summary: ONE SHOT! JPOV-Joe goes undercover and gets a surprise when he comes home. BABE story.


**Hey guys, it's me again! Thanks for all your reviews. This is just a really short story from Joe's POV. I always thought that Joe was an ASS! They way he treats Steph is horrible and what kind of name is Cupcake? Sick!**

**As always: I don't own or make money from this that right belongs to JE! I just like to change them so I like them better.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this little ditty!**

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone! **

**JPOV**

I can't believe how badly I messed things up.

Let me explain.

Ten months ago I left to go undercover on a big drug bust. We were after all the players from the little drug pusher to the man in charge. We had good Intel and it should have only taken a couple of months. I am not sure how things got so messed up but they did.

Before I left, I purposely got into a fight with my on again and off again girlfriend, Cupcake or Stephanie Plum. She is beautiful but I couldn't stand her job or her friends. She thinks that she is a bounty hunter and I think she is just a magnet for disaster. Her friends are nothing more than common thugs and street walkers. I wish she would just agree to marry me and then she can quit her job and stay home.

I knew that this job would take me away for awhile and being undercover had some perks. I was working with Terry, my ex girlfriend. I knew that I would not be able to resist being with Terry so I started that fight, which caused our break up, so I wouldn't have to feel guilty. Just like every other time I went undercover I knew Stephanie would be waiting for me when I got home.

Anyway, the bad Intel caused me to be undercover longer than I had hoped for, but now I am on my way home. We got the bad guys and they are all sitting in jail waiting for trial. I was pleased how it turned out but glad to go home. I missed my house and my dog, Bob. I had a great time with Terry but I was ready to get back to my Cupcake.

When I got home; I unpacked my bag and tried to call Cupcake. I got a little worried that her number was disconnected, so I figured that I would just head over to her apartment. I showered and shaved and headed to my truck.

I couldn't wait until I saw Cupcake, I would bring her some Pino's and tell her the "boys" missed her and I would be welcomed in. When I got to Pino's I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting in the back booth was my Cupcake with her band of thugs, better known as Ranger and his men. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into his side smiling up at him.

I started walking over to them and the whole place got quiet.

"Cupcake, what are you doing with these thugs? This isn't the way my future wife should be acting." I yelled at her.

All the men stood up in front of her. She stood up and squeezed between the guys. "It's okay guys, I can handle this." She told them. She looked up at Ranger and smiled before she turns to me with a glare.

"DON'T CALL ME CUPCAKE. I am not your Cupcake you stupid son of a bitch. I am not, and I will never be your wife. We have been finished for 10 months. I told you the last time you started a fight that I was done. It's your fault that you didn't listen. I am sure that you were totally faithful to me when you were gone, right?" She yelled getting right up into my face. Ranger put his arms around her and started whispering in her ear. She turned towards him and as she put her hand on his chest, I noticed a ring on her finger.

"What the hell is that on your hand? You're engaged to this guy?" I felt like steam was coming out my ears, I was so pissed off.

"No, I am not engaged. I am married! I have been for 5 months. Oh yeah and before you hear it from the 'burg, we are also 3 months pregnant. So get out of my face and leave me alone. You had your chance and you blew it. I am happier with Carlos than I ever was with you. You need to get over yourself and move on."

I can't believe it; with all time I spent trying to convince her that we should get married and have kids she was going to have one with HIM. I went to grab arm when the guys she was with closed in around her.

"I don't think so; you don't get to touch her. She told her to leave her alone and I suggest you listen to her." Ranger said.

With that they all started to leave. As they were by the door it swung open and in marched Terry.

'Oh shit, this can't be good' I thought.

"You Asshole…YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled in my face.

Laughter was heard all around the bar. Stephanie was clutched to Rangers arm and almost on the floor she was laughing so hard. "That's great Joe! Enjoy!"

What the hell was I supposed to do now?


End file.
